phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
|image = |gender = Female |age = 17 (16 in most episodes) |height = a little Less than Heinz Doofenshmirtz |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |born = June 15, 1992 |profession = Student (on vacation) |parents = Heinz Doofenshmirtz(father) Charlene Doofenshmirtz (mother) |other1 = Roger Doofenshmirtz |other2 = Johnny; Ferb has a crush on her |other_1 = Uncle |other_2 = Crushes |first = "The Magnificent Few" |voice = Olivia Olson }} Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is the daughter of Heinz & Charlene Doofenshmirtz. She was born June 16th, 1992, and recently turned 17 (its' been over a year since her 16th b-day). Personality Vanessa is can be sarcastic and generally acts like a normal teenager. She cares about her reputation when her clothing gets switched with Candace's in "Hail Doofania!". Vanessa has always hung out with the "goth" crowd, as seen in her childhood photos and her group of friends ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!"). Clothes and Appearance Vanessa has long, brown hair that she wears freely down her back. She wears a tight-fitting leather coat, black pants and black boots that come up half her thighs. In Vanessassary Roughness, her dad mentions "She's sixteen!" ,which gives us her age. Relationships Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vanessa does not approve of her father's evil schemes, but she reluctantly helps him anyway. She generally looks on when Perry the Platypus escapes and doesn't do anything to stop him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is under the impression that she has an interest in the "family business". When Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces her as his "assistant" to Perry, Vanessa throws on earbuds to listen to her MP3 player, ignoring them both. Towards the end of the episode, she is disgusted that her father installed a self-destruct button on his latest contraption. (S'Winter) She declares, "I am so out of here. This is the worst 'bring your daughter to work day' ever!" (the first actual indication of their relationship). Vanessa is familiar with technology, as she is able to use the escape pod to flee from her father's evil hideout. ("The Magnificent Few") As seen in "I Scream,You Scream" and "Hail Doofania!", Vanessa is determined to prove that he is evil. She gets frustrated or embarassed by her father's behavior quite quickly, which is typical for a girl her age. S'Winter she is especially annoyed with her father treating her like a little girl, whether it be her girlish birthday party or a doll in her teen years. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Finding Mary McGuffin") Despite her annoyance towards her father, Vanessa does appreciate some of what he does for her. He taught her how to drive, and really does try to look out for her best interests. Also, in a moment of kindness, she is seen cheering for him during the kickball game in "Thaddeus and Thor," though she admitted to the person next to her that she didn't actually think he would succeed. Perhaps the most elaborate example is when she helps her father find pizzazium infanionite to prove herself responsible so she can get her own car. In Finding Mary McGuffin, Doofenshmirtz gives her a doll that she wanted when she was seven. Even though it wasn't the car she wanted, she appreciated it. Later, she grabs the doll from a little girl. She felt that she had to, it had so much sentimental value to it. Later, she calls her dad about it, who takes it as a sign she's becoming "evil." Roger Doofenshmirtz Unlike her dad, she actually likes her Uncle Roger. ("Tree to Get Ready") Charlene Doofenshmirtz Vanessa is constantly trying to prove to her mother that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is evil. Charlene dismisses Vanessa, usually by reassuring her that no one's evil. It appears that she spends more time with Charlene since Vanessa is not featured in many episodes. ("I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!"). Johnny Johnny is a boy that Vanessa has a crush on. It is unknown if they are dating, but they may be ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Lacey Lacey is a friend that Vanessa talks on the phone with while she is wearing Candace's clothes . Although not stated, she might be a goth version of Stacy based on how Vanessa talked with her that day. She also ryhmes with Stacey Perry the Platypus Vanessa displays mixed reactions towards Perry, ranging from indifference to thanking him for helping her father decorate her birthday party. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). She does not, however, consider him to be her "nemesis," though her father seems to think she does or should. Candace Flynn Vanessa thinks of Candace as a stranger, although they coincidentally have seen each other a bunch of times, Vanessa would not want to talk to Candace or be her friend because of Candaces' personality. They appeared in the Busted video, but were not side by side. Later, in S'winter, Candace & Vanessa meet for the first time as Candace expresses on the Ski Lift "My brothers are driving me crazy!". Vanessa tries not to pay any attention to Candace, but understands her and replies "You should try spending an afternoon with my Dad sometime". They briefly are seen together again in when they realize at the dry cleaners that they have each others' clothes' on. Later on, in Finding Mary McGuffin, Candace and Vanessa are fighting over the doll in the charity store. Later on, they lose the doll and Vanessa snatches the doll from the girl and makes her cry. They probably would be fast friends if they would reveal their busting plans to one another and maybe help each other out. But, that case is unknown at this point. Ferb Fletcher Vanessa has little knowledge of Ferb. She distracted him when they were both picking up blueprints. Ferb's crush on her has been shown occasionally since. ("I Scream, You Scream") In their second encounter, Ferb is driving Meap's intergalactic spaceship, and backs up a bit to flirt with her. Vanessa looks impressed, suggesting that she may be feeling affection for Ferb as well. ("The Chronicles of Meap") In their third encounter she not only finds out Ferb's name, he also saves her from an out-of-control lawn mower and helps her get Pizzazium Infinionite, a rare element, to her dad. This prompts her to give him a thank-you kiss on the cheek afterward. ("Vanessessary Roughness") Even though she passed by Ferb a couple of times in "Finding Mary McGuffin", they never actually interact in that episode. In earlier episodes she sarcastic, but in Season 2, she becomes an extremely likeable character. She becomes good friends with Ferb, although unaware of the crush Ferb has on her. In finding Mary McGuffin, Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to Phineas and Ferb's garage sale, and buys a doll. He gives it to Vanessa, who can't believe he still remembered when she asked for it 9 years ago. Dr. Doofenshmirtz said he never stopped looking for it. Vanessa felt some affection for her dad, that she never felt much before. Vanessa later sings the song Not So Bad A Dad After All that expresses her feeling that despite all the things he did wrong trying to be a good dad,she loves him anyway. Appearances and References *The Magnificent Few *I Scream, You Scream *S'Winter *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Tree to Get Ready *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. *Hail Doofania! *The Chronicles of Meap *Thaddeus and Thor *That Sinking Feeling *Vanessassary Roughness *Finding Mary McGuffin Category:Characters Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Teens Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz